


Amicizia sincera

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Interlingua
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tsuna non lascerebbe mai un amico nei guai e questo vale anche per Hayato.★Fandom: KHR.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 585.★ Prompt: 14. A ha avuto la febbre altissima per tutta la notte. Quando si sveglia trova B addormentato sul letto, senza ricordarsi di averlo visto arrivare.





	Amicizia sincera

Amicizia sincera

 

La stanza dell’appartamento era illuminata dalla luce della luna che filtrava dall’unica finestra, illuminando una cassetta del pronto soccorso aperta, delle bende disseminate su una scrivania e il resto del mobilio pulito e brillante, in contrasto con le gocce di sangue che risaltavano sulla pavimentazione di ceramica.

All’interno dell’ambiente risuonavano gemiti e bassi ansiti, frammisti a rantoli sofferenti.

Gokudera digrignò i denti, la pezza umida sulla sua testa stava diventando caldo a contatto con la sua fronte bollente, il giovane ansimava e stringeva i pugni. Il suo corpo, steso sul divano, era scosto da spasmi e avvertiva delle fitte al petto, cercava disperatamente d’inspirare dal naso e gemeva di dolore, i suoi muscoli erano contratti.

I suoi capelli argentei ricadevano scombinati sul cuscino giallo del divano, le sue gambe erano scosse da tremiti.

< Non posso andare in ospedale, si accorgerebbero che le mie ferite sono provate da un’esplosione… diamine, la febbre continua a salire >. Deglutì rumorosamente, sentiva la gola in fiamme, le orecchie gli fischiavano e pulsavano bollenti. Con un gemito di dolore più forte degli altri, perse i sensi.

 

*******

 

Gokudera mugolò, riaprendo gli occhi e si guardò intorno, riconobbe la luce accesa della sua lampada della camera da letto e inarcò un sopracciglio. Si portò un pugno alla bocca e tossì, abbassò lo sguardo e si rizzò a sedere di scatto, riconoscendo la figura di Tsuna con la testa adagiata sul suo letto, addormentato.

Sawada mugolò e si svegliò, mentre, privo di forze, Hayato ricadeva sdraiato sul letto.

“De-Decimo… non mi ricordo di avervi visto entrare” esalò Gokudera, rosso in volto. I suoi occhi erano arrosati e liquidi, le sue iridi erano di un grigio dai riflessi verde scuro. Si guardò intorno e arrossì, sollevò il lenzuolo e vide che indossava un pigiama violetto.

< Mi ha trasportato qui e mi ha anche cambiato > pensò. Abbassò il lenzuolo e deglutì, fu scosso da degli striduli colpi di tosse. Spostò lo sguardo sulla radiosveglia sul suo comodino e vide che l’orario riportava le sei di mattina.

Tsuna gli tolse la pezza dalla fronte e la immerse in una bacinella con acqua e ghiaccio, la strizzò e, scostategli delle ciocche argentee dal viso, gliela rimise sulla pelle.

“Scusa, Gokudera-kun. Non ti volevo imbarazzare, ma ero venuto a trovarti per vedere perché non eri venuto a cena da me e ti ho visto star male. Dovevo per forza aiutarti, gli amici fanno questo” disse.

Gokudera lo fissò in viso e Tsuna incassò il capo tra le spalle.

< Mi guarda con quell’aria severa. Ora sicuramente si arrabbierà! Sono anche entrato in casa sua senza permesso, di notte, questo dev’essere l’inferno > piagnucolò mentalmente.

Gokudera cercò di sorridergli, tra gli ansiti dovuti alla mancanza d’aria.

“Decimo…” sussurrò. Prese le mani di Tsuna nelle proprie, sentendole umide, e fredde in rapporto alle proprie. “… non so come ringraziarvi di essermi preso cura di me” disse e i suoi occhi brillarono.

Sawada gli sorrise.

“Quindi non sei arrabbiato?” chiese.

“Vi devo la vita” disse Gokudera, cercò di rialzarsi, ma ricadde seduto.

Tsuna strinse a sua volta le mani dell’altro.

“Esagerato. Non potevo lasciarti da solo, sei stato male per tutta la notte” sussurrò. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Se ti va, per oggi rimango qui. Magari avverto Yamamoto, così ci porta un po’ del sushi di suo padre. Hai bisogno di nutrirti per rimetterti in forze o questa febbre non se ne andrà mai” disse gentilmente.

Gokudera si abbandonò contro i cuscini del letto.


End file.
